Funny Stuff with Mystica and Luna
by Andromeda Grey
Summary: Wanna know what happens when you mix two teen writers, too much coffee, and random fandoms? Here's you answer! Randomness from Mystica Prime and Luna Saleena Prime!
1. Chapter 1

OMG! ITS A CO-WRITTEN FANFIC! YAAAAAAAY!

This story is going to be written by Mystica Prime and me!

Basically, it all started with a chat on Yahoo about how Ironhide uses cows for target practice. And so, this fan fiction was born. This chapter is by Mystica, and the next will be by me. Enjoy!

P.S. The bold text would be just a human… who happens to be Mystica's sister! XD

_**A sunny day in Washington's countryside...Well...as close to a countryside as you can get.**_

_**Warm breezes, blue skies, rustling grasses and...BOOM! **_

_**OH, LOOK! It's Ironhide! Say hi Ironhide**_!

Ironhide:** ***grunt*

_**Aw! Don't be like that. There's people here that want to say hi to you!**_

Ironhide: No.

_**Why not?**_

Ironhide: Because I'm busy...That's why.

_**Oooh! Whacha doooooin?**_

Ironhide: What does it look like, human?

_**Well...(looks past Ironhide)...I see cows...**_

Ironhide:...annoying vermin...

_**WHAT? Cows are awesome!**_

Ironhide: 'Cows' are annoying vermin...the smells, the noises...the smells...

_**You already said smells, Ironhide...**_.

Ironhide: I know that!

_**Well...then why did you say it again?**_

Ironhide: Because I can, human! Quit being a pest or I'll use the cannons on you...

…_**.Meep...**_

***1 hour later***

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_ **running away**

Ironhide: Get your squishy aft back here, human!

_**NEVER!**_. **starts zig-zagging**

Well...*pant pant* I suppose this would be a good time to give you the hoe-down about what's gonna happen when you click the "next chapter" button

Ironhide: **shoots plasma blast* HOLD STILL, YOU ANNOYING PEST!

_**NO!**_ **jumps away from burning hole** _**Anywho, while I'm running for my life, two currently-not-so-awesome writers called Luna Saleena Prime and Mystica Prime are writing this little fanfic just for you!**_ **pant pant** _**It will consist of all their OC's and just random funny stuff! WOAH!**_ **runs around the Autobot base corner**

Ironhide: Get back here! I'll get Ratchet after you if you don't hold still!

_**HA! At least Ratchet is a doctor! He can cure whatever diseases you give me! I can't die, doofus! **_

Ironhide: HOLD STILL, SQUISHY!

_**NEVVVVVAAAAAAAAR! Anywho, these OC's are from different fandoms like the Newest Transformers era (also called Bay-formers), Transformers Animated, and IronMan! **_**jumps another pothole**

_**PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY! Like...CLICK the button, now! PLEEEEEEEASE!**_

XD I hope you enjoyed this!

Mystica and I have a slight problem, though - we don't usually write comedy. And so, we are asking you, dearest readers, to give us some ideas! Please comment, and, if you like, include a few original characters you'd like to see!

**My Original Characters**

**Luna Prime**

**Artemis Prime**

**Amethyst Prime**

**Alexander Pierce**

**Mystica's Original Characters****Mystica PrimeMiranda Alexis WittwickyReianna Faith StarkAmberstarLucas Flormann(Destiny Unknown...Miranda's boyfriend)Micheal Stane(Legacy Left Behind...Reianna's boyfriend)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Well, I am _beyond _late with this one. I've had so much stuff going on with preparations to go to D.C., my summer assingment for A.P. U.S. History, and not to mention my parents' wonderous ideas to spend summer as a family... ugh. Regardless, I've had a case of writer's block on top of it, which hasn't made anything better. **

**So, because of my idotic procrastination, I figured I owed it to you, dearest reader, and Mystica, to upload a bit of a preview for the offical first Chapter of our wondeous crack-fic. ;3 Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Luna's Point of View_**

The C-17 Globemaster III was coming in for a landing on the runway at Diego Garcia, a small island in the Indian Ocean that, conveniently, no one really cared or knew about. The majority of those who _did _know about the thirty-seven foot long island merely knew it as a military base under joint operations of United Kingdom and the United States. That was true, but they had just barely scratched the surface.

Me, on the other hand… I had delved into its very core and made myself a vacation spot, complete with space-age radar that could detect objects farther than I really cared to reach, an assortment of machine guns ranging from AK-47s to P-90s, and a couple of huge planes, the quantity of which was almost unnecessary. But of course, everyone knew about Diego Garcia's military capabilities, though the idea it had been used far before the Middle East Conflict was just a notion in their heads. In all actuality, the base was one of the best, if not the best, in the world. Pearl Harbor had nothing on us.

Finally, the behemoth of a plane touched down on the asphalt, jarring everyone inside like they were just paper dolls. Every time, I could almost swear that my spine was being rammed into my brain, but I hadn't died just yet. The wheels shrieked and skidded for a moment, then took air again, then slammed back down, a little more gentle this time. One more bounce, and we were finally grounded, rolling to a stop, twirling a little bit to go down a wide taxi lane while we still had enough momentum to reach our designated parking place. Sighs of relief came from others like me who had been holed up in the cargo space for a little too long. I looked to the blonde girl beside me with a wide grin. Artemis hated flying in C-17s. On her left was a red-haired woman with bright green eyes. My mother, Amethyst, had went through this so many times that it didn't phase her anymore. She gave me a small smile from around my sister, which I returned gleefully.

Soon after, the ramp finally lowered, allowing us to walk out on the tarmac and breathe in the briny air of Diego Garcia. I was excited, being quite ready for a vacation.

We had no idea what was waiting for us.

* * *

**HaHA! The dreaded cliff hanger A.K.A. author technique to ensure readers return! xD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**P.S. The rest of this chapter will be up sooner if you click that little button and leave me a review ;3**


End file.
